


Double the Trouble

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Double Dare and Magical Mixups verse.  While Cordelia's away, Buffy and Willow will play.  With Spike.</p>
<p>Written for October 2011 Nekkid Numbers on Nekkid Spike LJ community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Trouble

Double the Trouble

“How long will Cordy be gone?” Willow asked Buffy. They sat together studying for their Psych 101 test.

“Till Monday afternoon,” Buffy replied. She glanced at Willow with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “You know, we should do something special for Spike. He’s been so good to us since we started college. He even scared that Riley guy away.”

“He did.” Then, Willow had an intrigued look on her face. “What do you have in mind for something special for our guy, Buffy?”

Buffy slung her arm over Willow’s shoulder, and with a smirk, she started to whisper into her friend’s ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Spike growled at himself and his stupidity. He fell for the Immortal’s tricks again, and he wasn’t happy with himself at all. Spike jerked against the chains keeping him prisoner at both his wrists and ankles, but they were too strongly fixed to the dungeon wall for him to escape. 

Plus, Spike was naked!

The vampire didn’t mind being naked. It wasn’t like he was particularly bothered by it, but he hoped that the Immortal didn’t have any plans for him involving shagging and Angel. Spike was more than happy with his three beautiful mates.

Spike let out a huff of frustration. He looked at the set of bones dangling from the manacles next to him. “Been hanging around here long, mate?” he quipped.

The skeleton just grinned merrily at Spike.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Spike jerked his head towards the dungeon steps. There on the bottom step stood Willow dressed in a blood red leather corset, black panties, black stockings, and blood leather fuck me boots. At her feet kneeled a naked, collared Slayer. Spike’s cock filled and hardened at the sight. “Red?”

Willow was always the shyest of his mates. Seeing her dressed up in leather and leading Buffy on a leash excited Spike.

“I found a new sex toy for you to play with, puppy,” Willow said softly while she petted Buffy’s blond hair. “Do you like him?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Buffy whispered. She drank in the sight of their mate, naked and aroused.

“He’s wild though. All snarly and growly. It’s up to us to tame him,” Willow informed Buffy.

Spike chuckled to himself before he let out a snarl to show Willow he was playing along with whatever his mates had planned. He rattled the chains while he mentally told the bones next to him that the show was just about to get interesting.

“Puppy, why don’t you crawl over there, and give our new toy a warm welcome?” Willow directed Buffy. While the blond haired woman stalked towards her victim on hands and knees, the red head strolled over to a throne-like chair where she got comfortable to watch the show.

Buffy approached the imprisoned vampire with her eyes on the prize. She knew he was adequately contained. When she knelt in front of Spike, she didn’t even take notice of his struggles. She simply held his cock in her hands while she explored the smooth skin with her fingers.

“Put your mouth on him, puppy,” Willow instructed.

Buffy immediately obeyed by latching onto the flesh of Spike’s thigh. She sucked until a dark bruise appeared on the vampire’s pale skin.

Willow chuckled darkly. “That’s not what I meant. Suck his cock, and suck it hard.”

Spike let out a shout when Buffy complied with Willow’s command. The mouth that surrounded his prick felt lava hot, and the suction was stronger than the Slayer had ever used on him before. Just before he gave in to the painful pleasure, Spike wondered if his dick would turn the same dark red color as the hickey on his thigh already turned.

“I think our pet likes that!” Willow rose to her feet. “His pale hide looks good with blood rushing to the surface. I bet it looks even better with the blood on the outside.” She crossed the room to join Spike and Buffy. 

Willow stood behind Buffy, and she scraped her crimson fingernails diagonally across Spike’s chest. She hissed wickedly when she drew blood. “I was so right. So pretty.” She laid a hand on Buffy’s head. “Enough for now. We don’t want him to have too much fun.”

Buffy pulled away from Spike’s cock, and she laid her head on the front of Willow’s legs. Then, she rubbed the back of her head against the apex of her Mistress’ thighs. She let out a moan when Willow grabbed a handful of her blond hair to press her mouth against the bruised spot on Spike’s leg. It was their signal to bite their mate.

Willow sank her hands into Spike and Buffy’s hair. She pulled Spike’s head back to expose his neck. She leaned forward, licked up the scratch marks on Spike’s chest until she reached his neck, and as if she was a vampire herself, she sank her teeth into his neck. 

Spike thrust his hips forward when two sets of human teeth broke through his flesh. His mouth dropped open, and a stuttered groan fell from his lips. No matter how many times his women claimed him, it was never enough. He’d do anything for them. He was disappointed when Willow and Buffy pulled away.

“Ours.”

“Yours,” Spike panted.

“Well, I see you’re having fun without me,” a voice echoed through the dungeon.

Spike, Willow, and Buffy turned to see Cordelia standing on the stairs. They grinned at her before Willow beckoned her to join them.


End file.
